Bone may be subject to degeneration caused by trauma, disease, and/or aging. Degeneration may destabilize bone and affect surrounding structures. For example, destabilization of a spine may result in alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae. Alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae may subject nerves that pass between vertebral bodies to pressure. Pressure applied to the nerves may cause pain and/or nerve damage. Maintaining the natural spacing between vertebrae may reduce pressure applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies. A spine stabilization procedure may be performed to maintain the natural spacing between vertebrae and promote spinal stability. Spinal stabilization may involve accessing a portion of the spine through soft tissue. Conventional stabilization systems may require a large incision and/or multiple incisions in the soft tissue to provide access to a portion of the spine to be stabilized. Conventional procedures may result in trauma to the soft tissue, for example, due to muscle stripping. Spine stabilization systems for a lumbar region of the spine may be inserted during a spine stabilization procedure using a posterior spinal approach. Conventional systems and methods for posterolateral spinal fusion may involve dissecting and retracting soft tissue proximate the surgical site. Dissection and retraction of soft tissue may cause trauma to the soft tissue, and extend recovery time.